


Kink discovery

by Saku015



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HQnsfwHOliday2020, Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Kinktober 2018, Kinky Kenma Week 2020, M/M, Multiple Partners, OTPtober NSFW 2020, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Strength Kink, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kenma discovers that he has a strength kink. His boyfriend is more than helpful to make his fantasy come true while  their other boyfriends are watching.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020, Kinktober 2018





	Kink discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: Strength Kink.  
> Day 2: Multiple Partners.  
> Day 1/2: "You look so good like this."/Against the wall.  
> Day 6: Kink discovery.

There were things that had never changed. One of those were Bokuto’s love for rewatching his matches as many times as possible. At first, there was nothing wrong with that, however as time went by, Kenma had to realize that seeing his boyfriend’s strength on display made strange things with his insides.

”Let’s watch my match against the Adlers!” Bokuto on a Saturday afternoon, and Kenma felt his body going rigid.

”Again?” Kuroo asked with a groan. ”We’ve already watched it at least 50 times.” He turned his head towards the kitchen. ”’Kaashi, help me!” Kenma peeked at the man sitting across from him, editing some manga chapter.

”It was only 45 times, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said without even glancing up. ”One more wouldn’t hurt.”

Thus, another two hours of Kenma’s suffering had starter. He had seen that match so many times that only from Bokuto’s cheers, he knew which scene was happening – and which part of his muscular body was on display. Kenma groaned, shaking his head. Let’s go back to video editing!

When the match had ended, Kenma let out a relieve sigh. It was a torturous two hours, but he managed to get through it – and didn’t even had a boner. Because yes, being as shameful as it is, Kenma had realized that he had a fucking muscle kink! He groaned out loud, laying his head on the table. He felt a small kick on his shin, and raised up his head. He met with Akaashi’s deep blue eyes, and had the feeling that he was found out. Akaashi, however, didn’t say a thing, only nodded towards the living room.

”You can talk with him about anything, you know,” he said encouragingly, and Kenma felt himself scrunching up his nose. 

Easier said than done – he thought, but then got a hold of himself, and pushed him chair back. No matter how afraid or embarrassed he was, he knew that things couldn’t go on like that any longer. He hurried to the living room, and stood in front of Bokuto, surprising the other. He knew that was the time to speak up, but felt as if his lips were glued together. He felt his anxiety growing, and took deep breaths to hold back his panic.

”Kyanma?” Bokuto asked, bringing Kenma back from his thoughts.

”What’s wrong, kitten?” Kuroo asked too, leaning forwards, but Kenma ignored him. He turned towards Bokuto, and squeezed his eyes.

”I want you to fuck me against the wall!” He said it out in one go, and felt as if a rock had been lifted off of his chest. At first Bokuto gaped, then let out a questioning noise. Kenma knew he had to explain himself. ”I’ve no idea since when, but whenever a see your strength on display I just want to feel it,” he said, feeling his cheeks warming up.

”Well, fuck, this sounds hot as hell!” Kuroo said, and Kenma could see how interested he was in the idea. Bokuto didn’t say anything, only stood up, and pulled him in a kiss. Kenma gasped in surprise, but then wrapped his arms around the others’ neck, deepening the kiss. ”Get a room, you two!” Kuroo said with a laugh, but from his tone it was clear to Kenma that he wanted to watch.

”How would you like to do it, Kyanma?” Bokuto asked, his deep voice sending shivers down on Kenma’s spine. Kenma glanced towards the wall from across the sofa, then back to Bokuto. The other understood, lifting him up, and taking him there.

”’Kaashi, you don’t wanna miss this!” Kenma heard Kuroo’s voice, and felt a kind of relief when he heard the nearing footsteps coming from the kitchen. He must have made some noise, because Kuroo spoke up. ”Why is that ‘Kaashi’s Kenma’s comfort boyfriend and not me?”

”Because ‘Kaashi is just that cool,” Bokuto said matter of factly, then returned to kiss Kenma breathless. He slid his hands under Kenma’s hoodie and the younger let out a yelp as his wrapped two of his fingers around one nipple, pulling it hard.

”His noises are so cute,” Kenma heard Kuroo’s voice from the background, but had no time to react, because Bokuto leaned a bit back, but only to push his hoodie up, initiating that he wanted it down. 

Kenma pulled it off quickly, looking at Bokuto expectantly. The taller kissed the tip of his nose, showing that he was content, then pushed Kenma’s legs apart with his knee, rubbing it against his hardened cock. Kenma let out a moan, and heard a deep chuckle above his head.

”Your noises are so adorable, Kyanma~” Bokuto cooed, and Kenma blushed, averting his eyes.

”Shut up!” He said, then gasped as he felt skilled fingers undoing his belt. He looked up at Bokuto who tilted his head to the side. Understanding the message, Kenma reached for his belt, undoing it as well.

”Good kitten,” Bokuto praised, making Kenma blush deeply. ”Now, take these in your mouth and suck,” he said, lifting three of his fingers to Kenma’s lips. 

Kenma wrapped his lips around the digits, wetting them as good as he could. Bokuto pushed his fingers deeper, and Kenma tried not to gag. He felt Bokuto’s fingers in his hair, petting him soothingly. When he judged his fingers being wet enough Bokuto pulled them out of Kenma’s mouth, giving the other some time to catch his breath. He rubbed circles on Kenma’s back while whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

”Bo really loves him, doesn’t he?” Kuroo asked with a fond smile on his lips.

”He does indeed,” Akaashi agreed with a chuckle. ”Believe it or not, he is Bokuto-san’s favorite.”

In the meantime, Kenma got back to his senses, and blinked up at Bokuto in anticipation. The older boy grinned at him, then pushed his legs a little bit more apart.

”Be good for me and try to relax, ‘kay?” He asked, and Kenma nodded, trying to do as he was told. However, when he felt the burning sensation of the first finger entering, he clasped down on it unintentionally. 

”I’m sorry!” He squeaked, trying to relax. Bokuto chuckled a bit, then shook his head.

”It’s okay, kitten,” he said, petting his hair. ”Take some deep breaths, okay?”

Kenma did as he was told, and the uncomfortable feeling quickly turned into pleasure as Bokuto’s finger moved in and out of him. Kenma let out pleased sighs, tilting his head back, resting it against the wall. In the back of his mind, he registered the groans coming from behind them. He cracked one of his eyes open, seeing Kuroo and Akaashi with blissed expression on their faces – and their hands in the other’s pants. Seeing that his partner was a bit distracted, Bokuto followed his gaze, and his lips quirked up in a smile.

”It seems like they have a good time too,” he said with a chuckle. ”They really deserve it,” he said, then inserted another finger, making Kenma jump in surprise. 

As soon as he started scissoring, Kenma felt his knees weakening and it sends shivers down on his spine – but he had to agree with Bokuto. All four of them had been working extra hard lately, and barely had any time for each other. When Bokuto stopped moving his fingers, Kenma looked at him with a bit of disappointment.

”Third one,” he said, and Bokuto laughed.

”Demanding, are we?” He teased, but inserted his third finger, then started thrusting them in and out, hitting Kenma’s prostate with every movement. As Kenma’s moans raised in volume, Bokuto knew he was getting closer. He stopped, and pulled his fingers out. Kenma whined, defeated, and Bokuto smiled at him. ”Just a bit, sweetheart?” He said, opening his pants. He picked Kenma up, and line his cock up with his hole. ”Are you ready?” He asked, and Kenma nodded, wrapping both his arms and legs around his boyfriend.

”Fuck!” Kenma swore as Bokuto got into him with one thrust, making the other stop in surprise. Kenma sent him a glare, clenching around him, hoping it would make him fucking move already!

”Okay, okay!” Bokuto laughed, and started moving. As time went by, the combined moans of the four men got louder and louder, and as Kenma clenched around his cock incredibly hard, Bokuto leaned close to his ear. ”You look so good like this, baby,” he whispered, and Kenma came with a cry. 

Bokuto followed him almost immediately, hearing two combined swears behind them. He turned his head back, seeing Kuroo slumped against the sofa and Akaashi with a wide smile on his face. Bokuto let out a breathy laugh, turning around, so it was him whose back was against the wall. He slid down – with his cock still in Kenma – and pulled the boy to his chest. He was really thankful for him discovering his strength kink. This was one of the best make out sessions he had ever had.


End file.
